


Meet You at the Bottom If There Really Is One

by spuffyduds



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the prompts of struggle and growl. Disclaimer: It's all lies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meet You at the Bottom If There Really Is One

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompts of struggle and growl. Disclaimer: It's all lies.

"You are fucking killing me, Dillon," Callum says, and why's he gotta be like that? Hugh's _happy_, warm and relaxed and--okay, walking's a struggle, but he doesn't need to walk, he needs to kiss Callum, so he does.

Callum grabs his hair and pulls him away, and Hugh moans; yeah, angry sex is okay. Any kind's okay, but the look Callum's giving him isn't sexy or angry; something different. Something horrible. "You show up fucked up again," Callum says, "you know what I'm gonna do?"

"What?" Hugh's trying for standard growl, but it comes out scared.

"Head to the nearest bar and get _plowed_." Callum shakes him by the hair, hard, and his face is--Jesus.

"Jesus, Cal, no," Hugh says. It's hard to breathe. "You can't, I can't watch that."

"Yeah, hurts, huh?" Cal says, lets go of his hair, shoves him away. "Get out of here."

**************************************************

It's years before Hugh mentions it. He wants to say thank you, because--it wasn't _the_ turning point, there wasn't a _the_, but it was _a_ point, a big one. But he gets sick to his stomach thinking there was ever a chance he'd take Callum down with him.

He manages, finally, and Callum shrugs like he does at every thank-you, not that Hugh throws him many.

""Were you really--gonna--" Hugh says.

"Christ, you dink," Cal says. "I _lied_. Actor, remember? I'm good at that."

Relief hits Hugh so hard he gets dizzy. Leans into Callum and--just stays there, leaning and swaying for a while, before they do anything else.

Then things get loud and fantastic and bruising and Hugh isn't anywhere near thinking. So Cal's gone, headed back to whateverthefuck film set, before Hugh gets it: actor, yeah, and good at it. And could just as easily be lying _now_.

 

\--END--


End file.
